A typical LCD has the advantages of portability, low power consumption, and low radiation, and has been widely used in various portable information products such as notebooks, personal digital assistants (PDAs), video cameras and the like.
Referring to FIG. 7, this shows a conventional LCD device. The LCD device 700 includes a metal top bezel 71, an LCD panel 72, a backlight unit 73 for providing uniform light for the LCD panel 72, and a metal bottom frame 74. The top bezel 71 and the bottom frame 74 cooperatively form a space to accommodate the LCD panel 72 and the backlight unit 73.
The bottom frame 74 includes a rectangular bottom plate 741, a first side plate 742, and a second side plate 743 opposite to the first side plate 742. The side plates 742, 743 perpendicularly extend from the bottom plate 741. The bottom plate 741 has two first screw holes 744 formed in two corners thereof adjacent to the first side plate 742.
The backlight unit 73 includes a light guide plate 75, a linear lamp 76 adjacent to the light guide plate 75, a metal reflector 77, a pair of rubber stoppers 78, and a plastic frame 79. The reflector 77 essentially surrounds three sides of the lamp 76, and reflects light emitted from the lamp 76 toward the light guide plate 75. The light guide plate 75 receives the light from the lamp 76 and the reflector 77, and guides the light to emit from a top surface of the light guide plate 75. The rubber stoppers 78 are engaged around two ends of the lamp 76 to protect and fix the lamp 76. The plastic frame 79 is used to accommodate the light guide plate 75, the lamp 76, the reflector 77, and the rubber stoppers 78.
The reflector 77 includes two second screw holes 774 corresponding to the first screw holes 744, respectively.
Referring also to FIG. 8 and FIG. 9, when the LCD device 700 is assembled, the rubber stoppers 78 are engaged around the ends of the lamp 76 respectively. The rubber stoppers 78 together with the lamp 76 are received in the reflector 77. The reflector 77 is placed on the bottom plate 741 adjacent to the first side plate 742. The first screw holes 744 are aligned with the second screw holes 774 respectively. The reflector 77 is fixed to the bottom frame 74 by means of engagement of two screws (only one shown, not labeled) in the corresponding first screw holes 741 and the corresponding second screw holes 774.
The need for the screws contributes to making the process of assembly of the LCD device 700 somewhat complicated. It is desired to provide a new LCD device which can overcome this above-described deficiency.